Kancolle: The stormbreakers Profiles
by Gr1mm R34P3R
Summary: This is profiles for my fanfiction not an actual story
1. Chapter 1

Name: Stormbreaker

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Eye color: Golden

Hair color: Silver

Attribute: Fire

Skills: Fire Beam, Firestorm, Flames of destruction, Purgatory's Wrath.

Class: Stormbreaker class destroyer First ship.

Canons: 122 cm.

Speed: Fastest of the Stormbreaker Siblings

Armor Plating: 20 inches thick

Torpedo number: 35

Fuel consumption: High

Other forms: Purgatory (like jared and silver he can transform.) His hair turns red and his eyes start glowing deep gold while he turns to fire and absorbs all attacks aimed at him directly.

Love interest: Nagato

Melee Weapon: Saber with a red blade and a fire crystal at the base of the blade.

Machine guns: attached to his shoulders.

Weapons name: Inferno's Calling

Ammo count: (canons: 29) (Machine guns:90)

Hair style: Long & feathered

Theme song: One call away (charlie puth)

Status: Deceased(soul fuses with jared)


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Stormbreaker Revenant form

Eye color: Red

Hair color: Black fading to Blue

Abilities: Glows blue when he is attacked, Blue fire mode(his skin erupts in blue fire and he walks through any attacks aimed his way as his fire blocks the attacks from hurting him too badly.)

Skills: Flames of the Draconic Phoenix, Phoenixes Gift, Dragon Shield, Flames of Healing, Fire valley.

How this form is obtained: After he was turned dark by his mother he had to be killed by jared which sent his soul to the fields of repentance and he was reborn as this form and he still has feelings for Nagato.

Love interest: Nagato

Weapon: Fire Greatswords.

Special ability: Whenever his friends or family is in danger he turns to a blue scaled fire dragon with yellow eyes and he breathes out a blast of blue flames.

Theme Songs: For the glory, Diamond eyes, The phoenix.


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Silver Storm

Gender: Male

Age: 16 (5 minutes older than jared.)

Eye color: Onyx / deep black

Hair color: Gray

Attribute: Lightning & light

Skills : Thunder's calling, Lightning armor, Lightning blade, Purifying grace( fires a blast of pure holy energy out of his body purifying any sunken fleet girls and returning them to normal unless they are too far gone.)

Class: Stormbreaker class destroyer second ship

Canons: 78 cm.

Armor: 5 inches thick.

Speed: faster than jared but slower than Stormbreaker.

Fuel Consumption: medium.

Torpedo number: 14

Other forms: Heaven's Mercy mode (opposite of jared's heavens wrath mode.) His hair turns stark white and his eyes glow with an unnatural hue of white to them.

Love interest: Kongou.

Melee weapon: None

Twin gatling gun turrets: attached to his rigging

Ammo number: (gatling guns 500) (canons 24)

Weapons name: Tempest

Hair style: Long & Curly

Theme Song: don't stop believin'

Status: Deceased(soul fuses with jared)


	4. Chapter 4

Name: Silver Storm Revenant form

Eye color: Bright Yellow

Hair color: Green fading to white

Abilities: Guardian mode(turns into a steel coated form of himself and deflects attacks that hit his head and torso.), Glows White when he is hit

Skills: Shadow Strike, Heavens flames and hells rage, Holy Impulse, Lightning valley.

How this form is activated: After he was turned dark by his mother he had to be killed by jared which sent his soul to the fields of repentance and he was reborn as this form and he still has feelings for Kongou.

Love interest: Kongou

Weapon: Machine gun with spikes on its barrel.

Special abilities: Able to teleport in front of kongou to take a deadly hit that would likely sink her.

Theme Songs:for the glory, fallen angels,(bvb)


	5. Chapter 5

Name: Jared Storm

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Eye color: Purple/Amethyst Icy blue(when angry)

Hair color: White(normal mode) Golden (heavens wrath form)

Attributes: ice

Skills: Dragon's rage, Ice Tempest, Flash Freeze, Heavens Fury (absorbs damage before unleashing it as a huge wave of destructive force)

Species: Half Dragon

Love interests: sendai (kancolle)

theme Songs:Hero(nickelback), In the end(black veil brides)

Chant to transform: From the Depths of the earth to the edge of the cosmos let my true power be revealed

Enragement mode: Transforms into a white scaled dragon with purple eyes and a black marking over his left eye.

Other transformations: Heavens wrath mode. Transforms into an angel with scales on the left side of his face and body and his hair turns golden and his eyes glow black.

Personality: Protective

Class: Stormbreaker class Destroyer 3rd ship

Armor Plating: 16 inches thick

Canons: 77 cm.

Ammo: 700 rounds (chaingun) 12 Rounds(pistol)

Torpedoes: 20

Speed: Slow at the start but gets faster after he gets going.

Other Weapons: Chaingun (attached to his right shoulder)

Torpedo location: Under his wings which unfurl and act as shields for friends and other battleships

Other body parts: Metal arm that can have a .22 caliber pistol form in his hand. Fires Bullets that freeze on impact

Melee Weapon: A spiked European sword.

Weapons name: Freezing demise (pistol), Frostbane (sword)

Fuel consumption: Medium-High

Family: Stormbreaker(eldest brother), Silver Storm (older Brother).

Hair style: Short spiky

Appearance in kai ni: Red hair that is short and spiky, gains silvers gatling gun and his eyes turn green as well as his canons growing longer.


	6. Chapter 6

Name:Jared Storm Transcendent Mode

Eye color: Orange

Hair color: White gradiating to black

Skills: Heaven's blessing(glows nuclear and fires out a beam of pure holy energy), Draconic Angels Rage, Heaven's mercy, Heavens wrath, Purgatory strike, meteor crash, Dragon breath ( breathes out golden fire mixed with red lightning and blue ice energy)

Wings: change from Draconic to angelic. Sacrificing defense for speed and offense.

Love interests: Haruna, Sendai

Weapon: Chains made of frozen steel (does not break)

Theme songs: Superheroes (the script), Bleeding out(imagine dragons.)

Abilities: Glows orange when he gets enraged, Glows white when he takes damage and then unleashes the pain as a wave of pure energy powerful enough to destroy low level demons

Special Ability: Heavens guardian (a shield of holy energy forms around jared and any he protects but if jared gets too badly damaged the shield fails.)

Personality: Quick to rage when any of his friends are hurt.


	7. Chapter 7

Name: Jared Storm Revenant Mode

Gender: Male

Eye color: Silver

Hair color: Ebony fading to orange

Skills: Darkness' Reign(opposite of heaven's blessing), Hells Grief(causes an enemy to break down into madness), Unholy Blade, Dark Meteor, Black Dragon's Breath.

Abilities: Glows Black when he is hit by any attack, Glows purple when he is pissed off

Special ability: Night terror (blends into the darkness and attacks opponents from the shadows.)

Wing color: Pitch black

Love interests: Same as transcendent mode

Theme songs: Demons, My demons, monster, In the end(bvb),For the glory

How this form is activated: When haruna or sendai is hurt jared gets really angry and blinded by rage and transforms into this form and the only way to calm him down is to hear haruna or sendai say they are fine.

Weapons: Shadow Greatswords


	8. Chapter 8

Codename: Delta

Gender: Male

Age: 16 (appearance wise)

Eye color: Purple

Hair color: White

Class: Delta class Heavy cruiser

Canons: 57 cm

Speed: Quick

Firepower: 71

Armor: Thick

Torpedoes: 15

Fuel consumption: Heavy

Melee weapon: a pair of green steel bladed daggers that he keeps sheath in his cloak sleeves.

Outfit: Black cloak over a blue shirt and blue pants and a white scarf. has black boots on.

Appearance in kai ni: green neck length hair, his eyes stay purple but turn an even deeper shade of purple almost amethyst colored. His canons become 59.5 cm. And he gets a set of three extra gun batteries. Torpedo number remains the same.

Love interest: Mutsu

Story: He was originally a ship known as delta before he sank and then he later was born into a human who was then code named delta and he now fights alongside the fleet members to protect his home and those he cares about.


End file.
